


The Pheonix

by Birdsongflies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crying, Death, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Healers, Kosmo - Freeform, Might be major charecter deaths, Rules, Shelters, Voltron, Voltron is the best, death of children, flirtyrobot, lots of crying from charecters, pidgance, plance, powers, village's, woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdsongflies/pseuds/Birdsongflies
Summary: Imagine if the entire world was split up by different groups, The Flame's, and The ash's The flame's are like people with powers and can change the world also they live longer then the ash's  but the ash's don't have powers and live for a shorter amount of time with less freedom and they work for the flame's but rarely a Flame and ash will fall in love and have a child but that child with 5% chance can become a phoenix a child of a flame and ash with powers that will only be shown a full moon. they are hidden and discriminated and normally have different color eyes.Join PIdge and Lance through a adventure of flame to see if they restore can restore the Ash's freedom.





	1. Prolouge

The flame’s and ash’s have lived as separate groups for their entire life and never thought anything of it,they both had powers, and then both had people. Nothing more nothing less.

They lived under the ruler of a good king. Though he was growing old and sick with power each moment and by old the people mean he’s lived for millions of years. The flame’s and ash’s both live longer because there power is able heal them faster, and help against sickness and old age making it easier to live longer. They lived in peace nothing going wrong nor was it bad. 

Until one day something began to happen the powers from the ashes began to lag/die. The ash’s had a harder time figuring out what was happening. The skilled healers couldn't even figure out what was happening especially since their power had been dieing. The entire group had decided to keep this away from the king especially knowing that the king did not grant much freedom to the ones of no power and him knowing that most of his kingdom had lost their power he would run a new way and make sure they all paid for losing there power. The healers were trying to find out what had happened as soon as possible but people had been dying because of old age and sickness to the point there was only the young ones and some adults.

“We have to find something soon!” Allura screamed trying to find medicine to help a blood cough.

Romelle shook her head sitting in the corner “We cannot…. We can only let our ancestors decide our fate.” 

“Really Romelle!! You seriously think our ancestor are going to be helpful now! Our people are dying! We only have our youngs fully healthy!” Allura screamed at her as she continued to look for medicine.

“I know…” Romelle sighed “but our ancestors will always be there and they’ll be with us through this… maybe this is supposed to happen.” 

“ROMELLE!” Coran snapped, and Romelle slightly flinched at the sudden scream“You truly believe our ancestors are gonna save us now!? They caused this! they caused our sicknesses.” Tears began to form in his eyes. His orange hair was seeming to turn white when the loss of power rose. His father had also died because of this. He was one of the most trusted people in the main ash village he lead them with amazing skill making. sure everyone was doing there job, children were taken care of, everyone was friendly and etc. though his father could never do it without Allura’s father, who the people would call their second king. He died right when the sickness struck because of how old he was. People do die even with power but not from old age so everyone seeing their family elders die from old age was devastating. 

Romelle sighed “We don't know if they caus….” She stopped mid sentence her eyes widens she began see two children a boy and a girl playing in the woods one had a silver eye and the other was a ash soon the vision was gone and she blinked “A sign…” She whispered putting her hand to her right eye.

Allura looks over, her eyebrows raised with some medicine in hand “A Sign you have to be kidding me? Thats stupid our ancestors betrayed us..” 

Coran nodded “We don't want to hear this sign keep it to yourself we don't need our ancestors help” He growled and began to leave the small shelter followed by Allura.

Romelle sighed and began to head out and looked up at the sky “Two children with the help of others will save our kingdom? How though ancestors please explain.” She sighed and began to head out to help the others

Romelle continued to walk down to the mclain family only to be suprised by Veronica “Oh he…” 

She was cut of by Veronica with a scream “THE KING! HE FOUND OUT!” She said gasping for air.

Romelle’s eyes widen with fear “no…” Veronica just nodded.

“ALL CITIZENS OF THE ASH’S I HAVE HEARD WHAT HAS HAPPENED!” A loud man yelled, his voice echoing through the houses. “I HAVE SOME NEW ANNOUNCEMENTS AND U MUST LISTEN CAREFULLY!”

Veronica and Romelle looked towards each other scared but looked back up when the king began speaking “BECAUSE OF YOUR LOSS OF POWER YOU WILL NOW BE LOWER THAN THE FLAME’S YOU WILL NOT HAVE ANY RIGHTS AS YOU USE TO HAVE.” He yelled. Families began to fall to the floor crying, they had lost their powers,family,and rights. Thought the king was not finished “ANOTHER THING! ALL HALF BLOODS OF FLAME’S AND ASH’S WILL BE KILLED! AT ANY EXTENT.” He shouted. Romelled looked to her left a scared mother was there seeming to hide her children. The Kids were looking at the king scared there silver left eyes showing. The king looked over and smirked as he saw this and used his power and quickly killed the children that were cowering behind their mother. The mother turned around and saw the children “no… NO MY CHILDREN!!!” She cried and fell onto her dead children crying “HALF BLOODS WILL NOW BE CALLED PHOENIX'S. MEETING DISMISSED” The king said and began to walk away. People began to run towards the mother and comfort her. Romelle didn't know the woman enough to help thought she looked over towards another mother who look frightened.

Romelle’s eyebrow raised. The woman was then talked to by a young boy at the age of 5, he had caramel colored hair and yellow eyes. Looked like his mother a bit, he also looked a bit worried and soon the mother hugged the young boy and begin to cry. Romelle continued to look but soon the mother and young boy walked away. Romelle then looked at the well know McClain family they were helping comfort the mother that A family to Romelle’s left gasped the leas still crying onto her children. Romelle looked at the floor and then looked up at the sky,

“oh ancestors… why must this happen to us.”  
The breeze hit romelle’s long hair but for her to only see figures of people up in the stars one looked short and one tall along with a wolf and another person.  
“Ancestors… Please explain” she mumbled.  
“Please….” she said softly.


	2. Chapter 1

Pidge was casually doing her duties as the younger sibling of there family, casually washing clothes and hanging clothes up. “Pidge!!!” A voice exclaimed as it came closer and closer to pidge. The girl quickly grabbed the water soap bucket and splashed the voice with it 

“ARGH IT STINGS” the voice shouted as the person came to clear view rubbing his eyes and trying to get the soap and water out of there eyes. 

Pidge giggled a bit putting down the bucket her left silver eye gleaming “Matt dont mess with a phoenix” she rolled her eyes and walked up to him with a cloth.

She began to clean his eyes a bit and quickly grabbed a cleaner bucket and ran to the clean water at the back of the shelter she began to run back. She asked for him to open his eyes wide open and he did so she began pouring water into it “SHIT! PIDGE!” Matt screamed as it burned even more. 

Pidge groaned a bit annoyed “Stop whining you cry baby it’ll be gone soon” she rolled her eyes and continued to her work as she listened to the sounds of her brother screaming and whining as he tried to clean his eyes out.

“Sis your so mean” Matt came up behind her after had finished cleaning his eyes “You’re so mean that i don't think i should give you a present i got you” He said with some sas and right when pidge turned around he was starting to skip away.

Pidge growled “Get right back here mister!” She said putting her foot down

“HAHA nope!” He said and started to sprint down through the woods

Pidge groaned annoyed “Get back here!!!!!!” She screamed as she sprinted after though her small legs could barely keep up but she tried.

Matt snorted back a laugh and quickly changed his running path the left and towards a huge blue lake with some rare deer with big horns and flowers in the horns. The deer didn't take any notice to the screaming pidge  
“MATT!!!” She said finally catching up she bent down a little. gasping a storm. She finally had caught her breath to look up at matt and then notice the deer “wow…. Deer…” 

Matt just snickered “yep deer, and rare ones too” he said and then looked at pidge who look incredible fascinated with the animals.

Pidge turned around and rose a eyebrow “this my gift?” She asked curiously..

Matt again giggled “actually this is part 1” he said holding up one finger. Though once he had done that, the sound of stressed deer's began to sound and they began to walk away had a green and blue deer walked up to the watering hole casually taking a drink of the water, but only for the water to began to sprout flowers from the side of the water hole, most of the colored flowers were blue and green and some were black and red. “Wow…” Matt said looking at the deer

Pidge didn't even say a word she was to amazed at the brilliant deer. The deer then looked up at the brother and sister. The deer turned around and walked away leaving trails and blue and green flowers trailing behind it.

Pidge just mumbled under her breath “wow… that was amazing” 

Matt nodded “It really was… guess i don't have to give you your final present!”

Pidge turned to matt and growled “No…. i wanna see what you got me..”

Matt sighed “Fine.. Fine lets go” he said and began to walk back towards their home were they had came from. Soon they were at their original destination, but they had to grab some things before that. Pidge walked behind her brother with a energetic skip and blue and green flowers in her long hair. Matt looked back at pidge “Those flowers in your hair will do great with what i'm giving you”

Pidge growled “matt…. I know what your doing” She snapped at him with anger in her eyes.

Matt sighed and raised his hands in defeat “Ok.. ok you caught me… oh by the way we’re home” 

 

Pidge jumped up in the air “YES!” Then she turned to her brother “Present?” She said putting out her hand with a smug look

Matt giggle and took something from his back pocket and placed it in her hand, It was his glasses there mother had bought him when he was 12, the same age pidge was right now. 

Pidge’s eyes widen and she felt happy tears stream from her face as she put on the glasses “Hello there i'm matt!” She said with a deep voice that kinda sounded like him.

Matt began to laugh “And hello im pidge!” He said with a forced high pitched voice.

Pidge snorted “You’re awful at imitating me” She said poking up her glasses with her middle finger.

Matt blinked seeing the middle finger that was thrown at him but ignored it, especially since a loud voice came from the house “PIDGE! MATT! DINNER TIME!” They heard their mother shout.

Pidge sighed and matt nodded. They began to walk but still continued to talk and laugh exactly how there life should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a little late.. im not a big writer haha... sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first time writing so I hope you all enjoyed and I can't believe you got to the end this fast. Um yeah well... im looking for editors or people to help me write so if your interested that would be great. um yeah.... hope you enjoyed? btw I'll most likely post chapters once a week (I have school and stuff)


End file.
